How Right was Gary Allen?
by Strummer29
Summary: I had to explore what Kerry was thinking in the months after 'Rampage'. I hope you like it.


I had to have a bit of contemplation on Kerry's part on her life after 'Rampage'. I wrote this while listening to some country music a few months ago. Based on a song I was listening to and my sulky mood. The songs are listed below and lyrics below that. Feedback is appreciated. It's been sitting on my computer for a bit, but i hope it will be appreciated.

How Right was Gary Allen

I sit here now, out of my depth, out of hope, and fed up with what I've become. I think back to where country music became synonymous with home for me. Which isn't much of a stretch being from Louisiana and all. Most people think of jazz and blues. I think of that shady bar across the Texan state line where you could buy a case of Miller, drive out to the swamp and wallow in your own George Jones induced pity party under the countless stars, cursing your fate and the mosquitoes. Jazz was for something you could pin down as an emotion and blues was for the deafening realization afterward. Country was that middle ground where you were denying everything and overwhelmed by the simplest premises.  
Rainy night in Georgia, Kentucky rain, how is it that the one set of songs you could really do with out just keep playing over and over again either in the back ground or in your head. That whole southern shot gun shack stereotype comes to mind as another shot of Bourbon makes its way to slurring my speech. What was I thinking, wait I wasn't.  
I lie here on the grass in my backyard and think of how badly I've screwed myself over. The grass just isn't the same, really nothing is the same anymore, but what I've got now will just have to do.  
I figured she'd gone back to Austin because she talked about it all the time. I reach over and turn the radio station to something more fitting to my mood and current history, silence. Sitting up again is another matter entirely.  
It never really hits you soft, does it? It just tackles you from behind and all you can do is smile and hope the agony isn't written all over your face. Get back to my life, there's a realistic goal, for someone who had one. No, I think I'll lie here somewhere between that wacky drunk goggles feeling and complete sulleness. At least this is one aspect of my life that has changed very little from where it began.  
I remember lounging in the flatdeck of my Ranchero, still don't know why I chose lime green for a colour, and trying to count the infinite celestial bodies that littered the night sky. Though for most of it I was counting in doubles. I took to watching the oleander grow under the moonlight and listening to the winds whipping through the kudzu vines. Seemed to me a pretty good pastime, but I'll settle for the slosh of liquor left in the bottle and the solid clink of glass on glass that reminds me I'm still a hillbilly.  
I feel one drop of liquid on my hand an almost foreign sensation on my skin. I wait knowingly for the torrential downpour before I even think about trying to stumble my way back to my back porch.  
So it comes down to this. Gary Allen was right about the pain of the new and the broken. Also knew only too well that heart-wrenching moments require long periods of semi lucid thought and songs about rain. It's enough to make you a rock fan, if not for the fact that Dolly Parton would look ridiculous in a leather jacket and aviator glasses.

Inspired by "Songs About Rain" by Gary Allan  
Using Dierks Bentley's "What Was I Thinking"  
Using Blake Shelton's "Austin" Lyrics.

SONGS ABOUT RAIN

Well this town has closed down, way too early  
And there's nothing to do  
So I'm driving around in circles  
And I'm thinking about you  
Today I heard you got a new last name  
I sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way  
And the radio just keeps on playing all these  
Songs About Rain...

Now there's all kinds of songs about babies  
and love that goes right  
But for some unknown reason  
Nobody wants to play them tonight  
Hey, I hope it's sunny wherever you are  
That's sure not the picture, tonight in my car  
And it sure ain't easin' my pain  
All these songs like...

"Rainy Night In Georgia"  
or "Kentucky Rain"  
"Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again"  
"Blue Eyes Cryin" in the "Early Morning Rain"  
They go on and on, and there's no two the same  
Oh it would be easy to blame all these  
Songs About Rain

Well, I thought I was over you  
But I guess...maybe I'm not  
'Cause when I let you go  
Looks like lonely was all that I got  
I guess I'll never know what could've been  
it sure ain't helping this mood that I'm in  
If they're gonna keep on playin these songs like...  
"Rainy Night In Georgia"  
or "Kentucky Rain"  
"Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again"  
"Blue Eyes Cryin" in the "Early Morning Rain"  
They go on and on, and there's no two the same  
Oh how I wish I could blame all these  
Songs About Rain  
all these Songs About Rain...


End file.
